


Now and then I get insecure. From all the pain.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Protective Ian, defensive ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone causes Mickey to feel insecure. Ian helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and then I get insecure. From all the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mickey feeling bad after one of the gallaghers said something scathing about him or his and ian's relationship
> 
>  
> 
> idk what this is im sorry

_I'm so ashamed_

* * *

 

 

 

Ian comes home to find Mickey bent over the kitchen sink, scrubbing rapidly at his hands. 

" Wacha  doin'?"  Ian asks. Mickey continues to scrub and Ian  notices  Mickey's hands reddening. 

"Hey," Ian says as he makes a reach for Mickey's hands. Mickey notices and quickly pulls them back and turns off the water. He hides his hands behind him. 

"Hey," Mickey says uneasily.

"What's going on?" Ian asks eyeing him curiously. 

" Nothin'  just...washing my hands." 

"'Washing your hands' you're practically scrubbing them raw," Ian jokes but sees that Mickey isn't laughing. 

"Yeah well..." Mickey looks down. "Do you think I'm...dirty?" He asks looking at the ground. 

Ian laughs and Mickey looks up. "Well according to last night-"

"No not like that like...grimey...gross. You know?"

Ian wants to laugh but he can see that Mickey really is bothered by it. "No. Why the fuck would I think that?" 

"I dunno." Mickey shrugs. "Cause maybe I am." 

"Who told you that?" Ian says, defensive. 

"Do I smell?" 

"Jesus Mickey. No!" He grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him close. "I like how you smell."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mickey gives a small smile. 

"Who told you you're gross?"

Mickey rubs the back of his head. "I uh heard it."

"When?"

Mickey looks away. "Look it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Mickey starts to walk away but Ian grabs him again. "Hey  no.  It's not nothing. If it bothers you it's not nothing."

Mickey sighs and runs his thumb across his lip like he does when he's nervous. "I was early...picking up Yev. I..."

Yevgeny spent the day with Fiona since all of his parents had to work. 

"Fiona?" 

Mickey nods. "Her and Lip were talking. I dunno. Debbie was somewhere around too. I got there early and heard them talking."

"What  w ere  they saying?"

Mickey shakes his head. "Talking about why are we together and shit. I don't know." 

Mickey notices Ian getting angry, clenching his fists, and the chin. God the chin. 

"Fuck them." Ian says angrily.

"Ian..."

"No. Fuck them!" He walks towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Ian..." Ian closes the door behind him and Mickey doesn't  go after him. To be honest a part of him wants Ian to confront them. 

Ian comes back half an hour later with a smile on his face.

"The fuck did you do?" Mickey asks when he sees Ian.

"Raised a little hell, " Ian says, coming towards Mickey still with his smile.

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asks, eyebrows raised.

"Mhmm."

"Tough guy, huh?" Mickey starts to grin.

"Oh yes," Ian leans over and kisses Mickey. "Gotta look out for my man"

Mickey laughs. "You didn't have to."

"I know. But they don't get to say that shit about you, okay?"

Mickey smiles and nods.

Ian pulls away. "Oh yeah and we got free babysitting for Yevgeny for a month." 

Mickey grins. "Fuck yes."

Sure enough a few days later they got someone from the house to babysit Yevgeny and Mickey got a very awkward but genuine apology from Fiona,  an agreeance on what Fiona said from Lip, and words of encouragement from Debbie since she didn't actually partake or agree with what Lip and Fiona were saying. 

* * *

 


End file.
